Patamon's Gift
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks after Gatomon and Patamon escaped the fire. Gatomon has not seen much of Patamon. She's worried that he has fallen out of love with her. What has Patamon truly been up to? Holiday one-shot


**I do not own Digimon. I've thought of this idea. It is, in a way, a continuation of Gatomon's Nightmares, but I couldn't see it as a multi-chapter story. So, it's a one-shot. Enjoy! Happy holidays!**

_Gatomon's POV…_

Ugh. My muscles ached. It had been a couple of weeks since Patamon and I barely escaped that fire. We were both still injured from it. We got out because of our love for each other and because of help from the ghost of Wizardmon and, shockingly so, DemiDevimon. I sighed. A flaming beam had fallen on my tail, crushing it and heavily fracturing my precious tail ring. I had just gotten used to wearing it again, and it was taken from me again. Izzy had to take it to Gennai, and I hadn't seen it since.

"Hey, Gatomon," Kari walked over to the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Hey, Kari," I greeted halfheartedly. Before she could speak, I said, "Sorry. I'm just thinking…about the fire." I felt Kari gently stroke my bandaged tail. Patamon and I still had to wear bandages over our burns, but I could tell that they were healing nicely. Strangely, I had not seen much of my beloved Patamon. Did he…not love me anymore? The thought of it…I'd go insane without him. I prayed that he still loved me. For the longest time, I thought of myself as damaged goods. Patamon made me feel beautiful. I don't want to lose that. He's so kind, attentive, hopeful, loyal, fun, and downright adorable. He was so brave when we were in that fire.

"Ken's throwing another Christmas party. Do you feel like going at all?" Kari asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Ever wonder what Patamon's up to? He hasn't hung out with us as much outside of school for the last couple of weeks."

"Not really," Kari informed me. Her answer surprised me, but not as much as the faint smile I caught a glimpse of. Did she know something I didn't? "So, I'll tell Ken that we're going."

"Okay," I nodded, wondering about the faint smile. That was just one more thing added to what's on my mind. Is there a panacea for having all of these thoughts? If so, please let me know. I've already tried fish.

Kari got up and went into the kitchen to make the call. I had already gotten Patamon a Christmas present. I even gave it to him early because it was so gosh dang cold out! Those wing warmers. I was so delighted that I was able to give him something he could use. He had done the same for me. Now, I had my very own tail warmer. It was fashionable and functional. I stared at the ceiling and thought of Patamon. I never thought I would fall in love with him. I never thought I would fall in love at all. Truth be told, I used to have a bit of a crush on Wizardmon. I missed Wizardmon. He sacrificed himself for me and Kari. Then, his ghost really helped me out. Twice. He had always believed he had a debt to pay to me. I see it as the opposite.

Suddenly, I thought to ask, "When's the party?"

"Tonight," Kari called out to me.

"Tonight?!" I echoed, shocked.

"It isn't like it's a formal occasion, Gatomon," Kari poked her head out of the kitchen and informed me. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no," I shook my feline head. "Your answer just kind of caught me off guard."

"Good," Kari smiled.

Later, in the evening, all of the younger DigiDestined and their Digimon were at the party, including TK and Patamon. I approached my winged beloved. "H-hey, Patamon."

"Gatomon! I'm so glad to see you! Well, as always, of course," Patamon smiled at me.

"Yeah. Good to see you, too. Speaking of which, I want to ask you something," I began.

"Hey, how are we tonight!" Veemon suddenly came over and wrapped an arm around each of us. I winced in pain. Veemon moved his claw away from the wound it had touched. "Sorry, Gatomon."

"It is fine," I sighed. Patamon was standing on his hind legs, like he had been practicing for a while now. I guessed that he wanted the advantages of being a biped. I cannot say that I blamed him. Sometimes, when I'm in the form of Salamon, certain things just seem…harder.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Patamon asked curiously with a smile on his face. Oh, he had such a cute smile! With it, he could grab any female he wanted. I felt so lucky, so chosen.

"Oh, right. That. Um, well, you see, I haven't seen much of you lately. Where do you go when TK's done with school?" I asked carefully. I wanted to know. I _had_ to know!

"Well, I've been keeping it a secret from you—for a very good reason—but I have a temporary job," Patamon confessed.

"A job? What could you do in the state you're in?" I asked. Oops. That question came off a bit harsh. It was also hypocritical of me because I wasn't in much better shape. I suddenly felt guilty. I hoped that Patamon was not offended. If what I had just asked drove him away, I was going to jump out Ken's window and try not to land on my feet.

"I'm glad you asked!" he smiled, which surprised me. I went from surprise to relief in an instant, just as quickly as I went from panic to surprise. "You know that restaurant in the Digital World? The one Digitamamon owns?"

"Yeah. You work there?" I asked. Patamon nodded to me. I continued to question him. "What do you do? Are you a waiter? A busboy? A cook? A dish washer?"

"All of the above!" he exclaimed proudly. I felt my eye twitch. I was amazed and shocked that Patamon was able to handle all of that with his injuries. He then said, "And then some! I hung up fliers, clean the floors, clean the tables, change the signs, clean the windows, host, refill the soda machine, bake, work the cash register, and a bunch of other stuff, too!"

"How can you handle all of that? Digitamamon better be paying you well for all of that," I said. If Digitamamon was ripping off my diligent Patamon, I would crack his egg shell open and give him a gourmet taste of my Lightning Paw.

"He is. And I usually get pretty good tips, too," Patamon informed me.

"That's good. What inspired you to get a job?" I asked. Then, I realized that everyone else was silent and watching us as we conversed. How long had they been doing that?

"I'm glad you asked that, too. You see, ever since the fire, I've been working and saving up my money so I could get you something," Patamon explained.

"But you already gave me a present," I reminded him.

"I know," he nodded, "but there's something I simply knew I had to get for you. Can you please hold out your tail?"

"My tail…?" I asked him slowly. I trusted him with my life. Thus, I gently held my tail out to him.

"Such a beautiful tail, perfect for a beautiful girl," Patamon remarked. I blushed and smiled. Then, he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold ring. Watching it sparkle in the light made my eyes sparkle.

"Oh, Patamon," I swooned. He slipped the ring onto my tail, carefully minding the area where the burning wooden beam landed. "It's beautiful, Patamon!"

"Just like you," he spoke softly, but I heard him. He knew I could hear him.

"Thank you!" I hugged him. "I thought you didn't love me anymore! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry I doubted you! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright, Gatomon. You'll always be my precious kitten," Patamon assured me.

"Meow!" I mewled cutely as a tear fell from one of my eyes.

"And to prove it…" Patamon started to say. We locked our blue eyes in a two-way gaze. Then, we kissed. It felt just as amazing as it did the first time, and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Aww!" Yolei cooed at us. "You two are adorable!"

"Yeah," Ken agreed. I didn't focus on them (and my eyes were closed), but I knew that they were holding hands.

"I'm so happy for them," Kari stated openly.

"I'm just happy that you're here," TK said, most likely to Kari. Then, I heard the sound of…did they start kissing, too?

"How sweet!" Hawkmon commented. Was he referring to me and Patamon? Perhaps Yolei and Ken? Kari and TK? Ah, what good would dwelling on it do?

"I have got to get a girlfriend!" Davis exclaimed.

Patamon and I pulled our lips away from those of the other. We locked eyes again. We hugged each other. I felt like I could stay in his hold forever. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. It truly was a merry Christmas.

**The End**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all, and to all a good—**

**Armadillomon: Boy, I sure feel honored to be able to DNA Digivolve with Patamon. What a guy!**

**Veemon: Yeah. He put up with all of that work and still kept a smile on his face!**

**Okay, you two, we all get the idea.**

**Cody: They're right. Patamon is practically a saint. **

**Yeah, they do have a point.**


End file.
